


A Bright Young Sun

by ToastySpaceTraveller



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other, thasmin, thasmin fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastySpaceTraveller/pseuds/ToastySpaceTraveller
Summary: The Doctor returns to Yaz, months after sending The Fam back from Gallifrey where many secrets were revealed that have been plaguing her on her travels ever since. Yaz has been having a difficult time without The Doctor, restless and out of place, and jumps at the chance to get pulled back into her orbit and intoxicating adventures.Meanwhile, in 1922, a strange force is causing young aristocrats to go missing and there is a mysterious alien distress signal coming from somewhere in London. The Doctor and Yaz must find out what is behind the disappearances before more people are lost and the course of history is altered beyond recognition.
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I've had this fun fic idea of throwing Thirteen and Yaz into a 1920s flapper party situation for a while now and It's just starting to come together as a proper story with a plot so here is the first chapter! Just sort of a prologue carrying on from a few months since the end of season 12 as The Doctor returns to earth and finds Yaz again. After this, chapter 2 ramps up a bit more into the actual plot. This is a Thasmin fic although it's not purely centred around their romance, it's more of a secondary plot, but I love writing romantic tension between them so rest assured there will be lots of Thasmin content peppered through! I'm a little nervous about posting this chapter as there are parts of dialogue and stuff I'm not sure of and it hasn't been edited very much (maybe I'll edit it more at a later date we'll see) but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Love,  
> \- Toasty

currently being re-written


	2. Mystery in Paradise

Once they were inside the TARDIS, The Doctor let go of Yaz and rushed to the centre of the room, checking all of the dials and screens to try and decipher where the signal was coming from. Yaz felt bereft of her touch for a moment as she watched her spin around the console in a frenzied waltz. She paused briefly to bask again in the familiar orange glow of the TARDIS before walking over to see what was going on at the centre of the room.  
“What’s the signal, where’s it coming from?” She asked.  
“I still can’t tell. Even the TARDIS systems can’t hone in on it, I keep hitting some sort of barrier.” The Doctor pulled the screen over to face her and Yaz could see it showing a map of the UK, zooming in, as she watched, on a few red pulsing points.  
“Trying to get as close to it as I can. Come on old girl.” The Doctor pleaded, talking out loud to her ship. Then to Yaz again. “I’ve locked in on a smaller radius in the south of London. Only alien technology could have sent a signal like this and then covered up their location. But why?”  
Both the Doctor and Yaz grabbed onto the sides of the console desk as the TARDIS came to a halt with a harsh bump. The Doctor put her hands on her hips, leaning forward and crinkling her nose in a squint, surveying the TARDIS screens that were laced with static.  
“Well, since we’re here. I suppose we’d better find out.” She walked over to the doors and cocked her head over at Yaz. “Officer Khan, would you like to do the honours?”  
Yaz smiled brightly and pulled open the door before leaning out of it to see where they had landed.

A breeze wafted down the small red-bricked alleyway where the TARDIS stood as Yaz surveyed their surroundings. Where the alley stopped it seemed to lead out onto a street up ahead of them and Yaz could see an old dark green car driving past on the road. That car was followed by others, all small and rounded and looking like they had come straight from a vintage car fair, Yaz thought. However, before she could investigate any further, The Doctor jumped out past Yaz to get out of the TARDIS as if she simply could not wait to explore. Yaz watched with a look of both exasperation and fondness as The Doctor put her head up in the air and drew in a long breath from her nose. Crouching down on the ground, she then picked up a small piece of gravel from between the paving stones and popped it into her mouth, humming thoughtfully as Yaz continued to look on in horror.  
“Yep,” The Doctor announced, in a serious tone, "Definitely 1920s. You get that grime of the industry mixed in with a hint of mint. Very distinctive. At a guess, I’d say 1922.” She stood up and turned back to Yaz who stepped fully out of the doorway of the TARDIS to shake her head and gesture to the view of the road in the distance.  
“I was getting more or less that vibe from the cars.” She said as the Doctor followed her gaze sheepishly. “But very impressive! If a bit unorthodox.” She quipped, granting her a flash of a smile from The Doctor.  
The two of them made their way out of the shadows of the alleyway and went to explore the bustling street. It seemed to be a busy day out in the city. Girls in long flowing dresses passed them in huddles and talked to each other as if they were all in on some big exciting secret. Workers in suits and long skirts breezed along in a hurried fashion and barely took any notice of the two strangely dressed women strolling down the street together. The Doctor swiped a newspaper off a passing stand to squint at the date as they went.  
“Yes!” She whooped. “March 19th 1922, oh I am good.” She bragged, nudging Yaz gleefully.  
“Oi!” The man at the stand protested, “Buy before you read!”  
The Doctor hurriedly tossed the newspaper back on the stand and strode on away, with Yaz giggling quietly beside her.

As they passed a side street, Yaz stopped abruptly to peer at a lamp post covered head to toe in leaflets. Some advertised colourful carnivals and flashy new clothing shops but what caught her eye as she frowned was a thick collage of faces that were overlapping and peering out from underneath the other flyers. Missing posters, showing a few faces she thought she recognised from the front page of the newspaper that the Doctor had picked up. So many of them. As she looked ahead down the street she saw that almost every lamp post was drowning in black and white posters, presumably the same ones, as far as the eye could see.  
“Doctor,” Yaz called to the woman who was standing with her hands in her trouser pockets, coat flowing out behind her as she gazed into the window of a camera shop, “You might want to come and look at this!”  
The Doctor rushed over with a look of concern on her face. Having looked closer at the posters Yaz was pointing to, she began to tear them off carefully one by one. Collecting them in her hands and folding them into her pockets for reference.  
Yaz continued, “There seems to be about eleven of them in total. All within the last couple of weeks. What could be causing that?” She asked as The Doctor read the missing poster pleas more closely.  
“Good catch, Yaz. And most of them seem to be the offspring of wealthy families living in this area of London. No wonder it's causing such a stir.”The Doctor spun on her heels as if performing a speech as she thought out loud. “Why would wealthy young people all go missing in such quick succession? It’s hardly a good target for kidnappings when they’re waited on night and day. Someone would notice almost immediately” Said The Doctor. “There's all the expensive jewellery and gold but a good heist never disturbs the victims. I learnt that from a friend of mine who stole the Sydney Opera House.”  
Yaz tilted her head. “The Opera House hasn’t been stolen. It’s still there.” The Doctor flashed a quick grin at her.  
“See? That’s a good heist. This is not that.” She returned to her pacing. “But then, what, or who has been causing these disappearances?” She looked up at Yaz. “This could be a clue to the source of the distress signal we locked on to.” Then laying a hand on Yaz’s arm in a gesture of urgency. “Come on, let's go and find out more.”  
Their search led them further up the road, cars and buses passing by as The Doctor tried to investigate every object along the way with her sonic screwdriver as surreptitiously as possible. Yaz could not help but get distracted slightly by the sight of all the buildings, vehicles and fashions that seemed so quaint and vintage to her as 1920s London life buzzed with life alongside them. She finally focussed her attention on trying to spot any new missing posters until they came to the window of a small haberdashery and stopped abruptly. The sign above the window read 'JOINER'S FARICS'. The window display of bright threads and materials would have been enticing had it not been largely obscured by several duplicates of another missing poster. All picturing a girl that Yaz did not recognise from any of the others that they had seen before. A bell rang jarringly above the door as The Doctor beckoned for Yaz to follow her inside. 

When they entered, a large middle-aged woman in a teal dress with chin-length brown hair looked up at them from an embroidery hoop, where she was perched on a stool behind the counter.  
“Welcome to Joiner’s Fabrics and Haberdashery! Feel free to look around.” She chirped, in a way that sounded practised. The woman looked as if she was about to go back to her work but her eyes caught on her customer’s attire, curiously, and lingered there for a second before averting out of politeness. There was no one else in the shop and The Doctor attempted to make a show of browsing the items but it only lasted a few seconds before Yaz noticed her getting impatient and striding up to the counter.  
“So, that girl in your window. The one who's gone missing.” The Doctor began, pointing awkwardly over at the door, “Who is she?”  
The woman’s eyes widened and she began to reach her hands across the desk as if trying to pull The Doctor closer into her.  
“My niece, have you seen her?! It’s been almost a week now and we’re so worried. Have you seen her?.”  
“No, sorry.” The Doctor said, somewhat guiltily. “We’re just um, helping out with the police investigation on the missing people in this area. Can you tell me more about what’s going on around here?” She asked, briefly shooting a look over at Yaz and that gave away her discomfort at questioning a distraught family member. Yaz walked over to help and took out a small notepad from her pocket to jot notes down on in an attempt to support The Doctor’s vague explanation. Either way, the excuse was probably unneeded as it became increasingly clear that the woman was more than willing to talk to anyone who would listen.  
“Oh Marie, she was always sneaking out into the city with her friends at night. She’s such a smart girl though. My brother and his wife were so proud of her for getting into nursing to study and help all those people. She was always back by morning no matter how much of a wayward soul she seemed to be. She would be home, covered in glitter and sequins with a faraway look in her eye. Marie would say to me on visiting that she had fancy friends in the city. And then people around town would mention to me that they thought they’d seen her leaning from a bus late at night in a crowd of richly-dressed people. But now she hasn't come back for days and we’re all so worried that something bad might have happened to her. We just want her back, please can you help?”  
Yaz stepped forward to talk as she noticed The Doctor had begun to lift objects off the counter and turn them around in her hands absentmindedly as if she had tuned out, or was thinking deeply.  
“We’re so sorry to hear of the distress this has brought you and your family, Mrs-”  
“Joiner.” She smiled, politely. “It’s a family business. And its ‘Miss’”  
“Sorry, Miss Joiner,” Yaz began, “Can you think of where Marie might have been on the night that she disappeared? Where does she go when she goes out at night?”  
“We don’t really know. Oh, we should have kept a closer eye on her.” The woman lamented. “But she’s just a young woman enjoying all these new freedoms and she never misses a day of studies so we let it go. Oh, will you find her? Please?”  
“We’ll do the best we can, Miss Joiner, truly. But can you think of anything that links her to the other disappearances around here? Did she know any of them?”  
“Yes,” The Doctor mused from where she was investigating in the shop. “All these wealthy young people going missing. But Marie just seems to be just a normal working girl. An anomaly to the pattern.”  
“Not that I know of, no.” Miss Joiner said. “But all the heirs to the rich estates around here are always gallivanting about at night. One party to the next across town. They’re famous for it.”  
Yaz nodded seriously, entering her police work mode as she took over the questioning.  
“And where do these parties take place?”  
“Well, you read about it in the press all the time no?” The woman tilted her head slightly at Yaz and The Doctor. “All these stately homes in the area, the magazines love to report on all the gossip. Why, there are several rich aristocrats living just on the outskirts of town. You can’t avoid hearing about their every move and lavish party these days. I dread to think what might have happened if Marie had fallen in with the wrong crowd before she disappeared.” She put her head in her hands in despair.  
Yaz noticed that The Doctor was now standing beside her listening to Miss Joiner carefully and she felt her put a hand on her shoulder to speak to Yaz quietly.  
“That’s where we need to go. All these disappearances are the closest clue we have to where that alien signal might be coming from. We need to investigate those houses.” Then louder, to the woman who was still looking down at the desk in regret. “Thanks for your time, we must be going now. We’ll let you know how the investigation progresses, Miss.” The Doctor said as she spun away from the desk towards the door, Yaz following after. Miss Joiner stood up to see them out. She towered over The Doctor by a fair few inches as she grasped her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
“Bring our girl home.” She said.

“We will do everything we can to bring your niece back safe and sound, I promise.” The Doctor said seriously, a determined look in her eye.  
“Oh thank you.” The woman breathed, kissing The Doctor on both cheeks abruptly as the time lord stood there slightly stunned. “Thank you.” She repeated quietly as she patted her shoulders once more and ushered them both out the door, The Doctor still looking quite taken aback as they stepped out onto the street once more.  
“Right.” She sighed, sounding a little flustered as Yaz laughed at the surprised look on her face. “You up for investigating some 1920s aristocrats?”

\---------------------------

Yaz and The Doctor stood outside the gates to the third grand estate they had visited that day. Evening was threatening to creep in and they still had not managed to find the origin of the signals that the TARDIS had picked up on. Even Yaz had grown tired of walking across the city, from place to place, the wonder of experiencing history all around her, fading slowly into fatigue. The first location they had visited, The Doctor and Yaz had been able to talk their way into being let into the house as chimney inspectors (with the aid of her psychic paper). Yaz had gauped at the elaborate architecture as they walked the grounds and The Doctor had improvised a string of comments about the manor’s ventilation systems whilst checking the perimeter constantly for traces of the signal. After having little luck there, they were turned away brusquely at a nearby mansion and had to resort to pacing the outside walls searching for clues whilst Yaz interviewed a maid. Talking through the garden gates and grilling the girl for any clues on strange happenings nearby. Yaz had managed to glean from her that all the girls on the staff there were gossiping about some extravagant ball that was happening that night at a manor house across town. One in a string of famous parties that had been involved in the recent press with webs of salacious rumours surrounding them. When Yaz had inquired as to these rumours, the girl had leaned into the bars of the gate, close to Yaz’s face and lowered her voice.  
“You know, all those beautiful young men and women.” She sighed wistfully. “There’s bound to be secret affairs and scandals abound. We pick up things sometimes, serving drinks at the dinner parties when the boss holds them here.”  
Yaz changed her tone to one of conspiratorial whispers and matched the girl’s excitement to try and entice more from her.  
“What sort of things? About all those rich people going missing?”  
“Yes oh, they’re claiming all sorts. Runaway lovers, government conspiracies, even witchcraft.” She drew back, putting her hand to her mouth and laughing nervously. “I really shouldn't be spreading things like this. My parents would have me carted off to a nunnery by daybreak.” She glanced around at the large house behind her. “Matron will be angry at me if I stay talking any longer, I really must be off.”  
“Could you point me towards the manor?” Yaz blurted out before the maid could leave. The girl gave her some hurried directions across town but then shook her head regretfully.  
“You’ll have no luck getting in there though. Those exclusive balls are invitation only. You should come with us staff on a night out. Sometimes we walk to the bus shelters near the centre of town to catch them riding by on their treasure hunts. Strange angels of the night they are.” She mused, then hurrying off clutching her basket of washing before Yaz could say another word.

All that had finally led them here. Silverton Manor. Stood at the ornate gates to the entrance, The Doctor was peering half-heartedly through the gleaming black bars to see if anyone was around and was just about to sonic the locks before a gardener shuffled into view. He looked up when he heard the jangling of the gates as The Doctor fumbled with them and Yaz tapped The Doctor’s shoulder awkwardly, to alert her, as the man looked them both up and down.  
“Party isn’t 'til tonight, ladies. Come back at eight,” he said, dismissively.  
The Doctor frowned at him quizzically. “Do you work here? What’s going on tonight?”  
“Oh, another of the paparazzi are you?” He sighed, still raking the gravel path as he spoke. “Big exclusive party, fanciest dressed you’ll ever see. You won’t get in, mind. Extra butlers at the gates and doors all night tonight, Mr Silverton’s been sure of it. So don’t hope for a big scoop. Get your pictures through the bars or over the walls for all I care.”  
“Do you know a girl named Marie?” Yaz piped up. “Might have been to some of the parties here. The Joiners’ daughter, brown hair, about 21,” She said, recalling the picture on the poster.  
“Wouldn’t remember. Too many people come through here. They crowd out the house onto the grounds most nights, why do you think he’s got us working to the bone on this blasted landscaping?” The man gestured, frustratedly.  
At that moment, Yaz heard a beeping sound. The Doctor glanced at her sonic device, seemingly forgetting the conversation they were having and moving swiftly away, past the gates and along the walls that marked the perimeter of the grounds. She held her screwdriver ahead of her the whole time as if following a trail. The gardener seemed not to have noticed the noise or her departure because he continued on vaguely grumbling as Yaz stood politely. She watched The Doctor stop about thirty feet away from them, turn back to Yaz, and point enthusiastically over the wall towards the thickly wooded area at the foot of the grounds. Yaz looked back at her quizzically, leaning back into the gates as The Doctor nodded in encouragement to her from a distance.  
“So um, what's in those trees over there?” Yaz started tapping on the gates to alert the gardener to her presence again. “That must be a lot of work for you guys.” She said, pointing where The Doctor had.  
“That’s the only thing I don’t have to think about.” The man sneered. “All staff are under strict orders not to enter there.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“I don’t know and I don’t ask. Probably another one of those god awful treasure hunts of theirs. I would prefer not to imagine what goes on in there with all those young reckless heathens.” He said, very almost spitting in his contempt. Yaz just turned and shrugged back at The Doctor, shaking her head as the Time Lord strode back over to them.  
Yaz met her in the middle. “What was all that about?” She asked. “Did you find the signal?”  
“Traces of it, I think so.” The Doctor gestured wildly with her hands as she spoke. Yaz had noticed that she often seemed to do that more than normal when struck with a mystery as if she was physically piecing it together in the air in front of her. “It’s like the sonic is drawn to it, but can’t quite get a hold of it somehow. But something is going on behind those walls.”  
“The staff aren’t allowed in there apparently. Strict orders. Sounds suspicious.” Yaz offered.  
“It does.” The Doctor's eyes were gleaming as the trail picked up again. Yaz knew she should be more concerned as to where this was heading but with The Doctor looking at her like that, all her sense of danger dissipated and was replaced by a different kind of rush.  
“So how do we get in?” Yaz pressed.  
“When did he say that party was tonight?”  
“Eight.”  
“We’re going to need a change of clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's got a little more action and some goofy scenes between Yaz and Thirteen that I had a lot of fun writing! More unravelling of the mystery as we go into the next chapter and Thasmin get all dressed up and infiltrate the party so be looking out for that soon! :)
> 
> Love  
> -Toasty


End file.
